


legs to stand on

by LoserLife592



Series: my sword, my shield; my life, my dream [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 24/7, Franky is a dad, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sanji is rough but loves his friends a lot, They All Love Each Other A Lot, i wrote this instead of working, it's straw hat feels hour yall, lol but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: Franky reassures Sanji on something.





	legs to stand on

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that's been on my mind the last few days.
> 
> Fuck I WISH I had a a song rec for you.

“I am a cook,” Sanji answers easily, dishes balanced along his arms and even atop is head. “So my hands are made for cooking. If something were to happen to them, my life is essentially over. But I lose one, or even both of my legs then I can still cook.”

Momonosuke, who had been the one to ask why Sanji only fought with his legs, scrunches up his nose in thought. “But if you lose your legs then you’ll have to use your hands to fight. How will you defend yourself?”

Sanji grins then. “I happen to know an old bag of bones in East Blue who protects himself just fine with only one actual leg. Sure I’ll be weakened but cooking is my life. I’d never endanger my hands no matter what.”

Momonosuke still looks a bit confused but doesn’t question any further. Seated on the couch across from the dining table, Franky tilts his head.

* * *

Later, after the crowd has dispersed and Zoro has finished helping with the dishes, Franky finds the blond still lurking in the kitchen.

Sanji eyes him. “You better not have suddenly developed a second stomach like our shithead captain.”

Franky laughs. “No one on this entire planet has a stomach like Luffy-bro. Don’t worry, I’m still stuffed from that SUPER meal you prepared.”

Sanji hums, a smile curling his lips as it always does whenever someone compliments his food. He pulls his cigarette from between his lips and blows out a plume of smoke. “What do you want then?” His tone is gruff but not unkind.

Franky considers his next few words for a moment before saying, “You know, I’ve rebuilt my body from almost nothing countless times.” Sanji blinks and tilts his head but doesn’t interrupted. “Most of my body isn’t even organic anymore. And if I wanted, I could make it look natural.”

He exhales. “So if something ever happened to your legs, or your hands for that matter, I could replace them for you. Better than ever even.”

Sanji blinks again, obviously surprised and unsure of what to say. He stares, mouth opening and closing a few times. “I… Thank you, Franky.”

Franky nods and grins. “I’d make you the most SUPER prosthetics you’ve ever seen!”

Sanji laughs then, grinning happily. “Oh I have no doubt about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an essay due that I haven't even started on and I did this instead.


End file.
